


A Kiss Before Dying

by Sadbhyl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have nothing else to lose, sometime a bad idea makes sense</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Before Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No secret trysting places were exposed in the writing of this fic. Any injured copyrights were unintentional
> 
> SPOILER WARNING: 1x04 Cyberwoman. But nothing plot critical  
> Notes: Just a pointless bit of character expo as I’m learning to love the last character I ever thought I would. Thanks for nothing, Mydeira.
> 
> Originally posted November 11, 2006

“I didn’t say it was a good idea.”

In retrospect, it was a phenomenally bad idea.

Owen lay in the dark, straining to hear the monster hunting them on the other side of the crypt door, but all he could hear was the pounding of Gwen’s heart in the silence. The roundness of her small breasts crushed against his chest, distracting him from his fear of imminent death. Her breath came in quick, short gasps which he knew were inspired by terror but sounded so much like arousal. It smelled sweet, the last traces of toothpaste and coffee still lingering under the bitter scent of the beer she’d been drinking not an hour ago. This close together, even in the dark, he could see her enormous eyes keep glancing at him, and the shape of her full mouth, lips made even more generous-looking by the fine line of freckles outlining the top. She was so close and so warm and alive…

He must have kissed her first, but in an instant it was hard to remember that. She didn’t hesitate, opening her mouth over his, tongue bearing out to meet him, her sweet, supple body grinding against his. Death be damned. He gripped her hips and hauled her closer, grinding his thigh between her legs, reveling in the way she wriggled against his suddenly aching cock. It would be nothing to open her jeans, shove them down just enough to bury himself inside her, find out if she was as sweet as she was spicy…

Fear instantly crushed frustration when her bloody cell phone went off, giving away their position. His hands clutching at her ass now had less to do with passion and more with panic as they struggled to shut it off, fought to escape the narrow box that suddenly felt more like a tomb. Owen didn’t think, just acted, slithered out of the slab after Gwen, hands clutching, searching for anything to fight back with, giving them a chance to escape. He wasn’t even sure what it was that he plunged into the Frankenstein, only that it stopped, staggered backwards and collapsed, leaving him and Gwen panting, sweating, but alive.

“What the hell was that?”

He was too stunned from the fight to retort. “What?”

“You snogging me.”

Suddenly he felt like a fool, vulnerable under her disbelief. “Last kiss for a condemned man,” he threw out defensively. “It’s not like I fancy you.”

“I was lyin’ on top of you,” she sneered. “I could feel your hard-on.”

He cursed his body’s reaction, cursed the fact that he was still hard, despite their life and death situation. But he wouldn’t let her off easy. “Yeah, well, I didn’t notice you struggling too hard.” She hadn’t. She’d been so willing and eager…

Any response she might have given was interrupted when the monstrosity opened its eyes yet again.

He wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or frustrated. Instead of worrying about it, he concentrated on survival. Time enough for consequences if they got out of this alive.

And if he died with the taste of Gwen’s mouth on his lips, well, there were worse ways to go.


End file.
